


The Family Tree

by imagining_supernatural



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_supernatural/pseuds/imagining_supernatural
Summary: You find out that you're pregnant and try to find the right time to tell your husband





	The Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for this one was "And the family tree grows even bigger"

          You couldn’t believe it. Every doctor you’d seen in the last two years told you it was impossible. And every month, Mother Nature confirmed their words.

          But here you were, sitting in yet another doctor’s office: the positive pregnancy test laying on the counter, ultrasound films scattered on a desk, and an astounded doctor flipping through your chart beside you. “I can’t explain it. By all accounts and tests and everything we’ve seen, you shouldn’t be able to be pregnant…”

          “But I am, right?” It was almost too much to hope.

          “Congratulations, Y/N. You’re pregnant!”

          Overcome with excitement, you jumped off the table and hugged the doctor. Tears pricked your eyes and you immediately started planning how you were going to tell your husband.

          “However,” the doctor broke into your good mood. “I would like to keep a very close eye on you. With your condition, I’m not sure how your pregnancy will progress.”

          “Whatever you think is best. I will do anything to have this baby.”

          Only after the doctor and a nurse made sure you knew every possible complication and all of the possible symptoms that should have you heading to the emergency room right away, did they let you go. Despite the vigorous schedule and dieting and exercise regimen that the doctor prescribed and all of the scary possibilities for you and your child that could happen in the next few months, you were grinning from ear to ear.

          It wasn’t long before you made it to the set and were waved in. The cool fall day just made your spirits soar higher as you walked toward where Jared was scheduled to be filming. You slipped onto set and settled yourself into Jared’s chair, watching as he, Jensen, and Misha finished filming their scene.

          After the last cut, the three men headed towards their chairs, and ultimately you. Jared spotted you and his whole face lit up. He pulled you into a tight hug, kissing the top of your head. You’d been married to the man for three years, but each time you saw him, it was like the first time.

          “Hey, what’re you doing here?” He asked, keeping his arms loosely around you.

          “Just thought I would drop by. Looks like you guys were having fun.”

          How to tell him? This was the moment that you’d been hoping and praying for for two years. You needed the perfect opening.

          Misha gave you a hug before announcing that he needed to run. Then Jared and Jensen gathered their things and headed out to their trailers.

          Your hand fit perfectly in Jared’s as you slowly strolled through the maze of trailers and golf carts and crew members. Jared and Jensen told you a few stories of things that happened on set that day, then you arrived at their trailers and the three of you headed into Jared’s.

          “I actually have some news,” Jensen hedged, a glowing smile peeking through. “Our family is gonna grow. Danneel’s pregnant!”

          Talk about great timing! You and Jared both congratulated Jensen and you made a mental note to drop by and congratulate Danneel as well. “When’s she due?”

          “Sometime in April.”

          You took a deep breath and prepared yourself. “I guess our kids are gonna grow up together, then.”

          There was a stunned silence while the men processed your words. You kept your eyes on Jared, waiting for his reaction. His eyes went wide and unbelieving, almost like he was too scared to hope. “Are you saying…”

          You pulled out the ultrasound picture that didn’t really show anything yet, but couldn’t be misinterpreted, and handed it to him. He looked down at the black and white photo for a moment before returning his shining eyes to yours. “You’re pregnant?”

          Your confirming nod was all Jared needed to let go of his hesitancy and he wrapped you in his arms, spinning around with excited laughter. Once he set you down, you could see Jensen grinning. “And the family tree grows even bigger.”


End file.
